


Длинный день Саймона

by SSC



Series: Двойная спираль [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Рождество 2038 года для андроидов не было таким уж праздником, но Саймон потратил его с умом. Ну и случайно раскрыл немного о своем прошлом.





	1. Один

**Author's Note:**

> Я вообще не собирался писать саркус, но тут мне показало первый эпизод, я рассказал его Алеку и Дон, и понеслось) Вот они виноваты! И еще Ши и Шагата, и другие прекрасные!

Ожидание в аэропорту могло бы показаться скучным кому угодно, только не Саймону. В сущности, ему всегда было чем заняться — в Иерихоне постоянно возникали срочные вопросы, требующие дополнительного внимания. Сестры Трейси всей командой писали заявление в ООН, предлагая свое участие в программе помощи жертвам торговли людьми и вовлечения в проституцию. Это посоветовала та новая знакомая, Маргарет Роналд, в которую они буквально влюбились за одну встречу.  
Саймона слегка тревожила эта идея. С другой стороны, раньше Трейси страдали от невозможности хоть чем-то заняться. Норт пообещала сохранять критичность мышления, но Саймон видел — она смягчается. Эта женщина даже ей определенно понравилась своей решимостью.  
В ноосфере прямо посреди треда обновились аккаунты, и Саймон улыбнулся, пересылая сообщения Коннору и Маркусу. Их самые активные близняшки наконец-то назвали имена. Рыжая, 217, оказалась Рипл, синеволосая, 437 — Эхо.   
Да, Маркус... Девятнадцать непрочитанных сообщений, и он все еще был оффлайн, где-то там, в небе — летел из Вашингтона в Детройт.  
Сегодня было немного рейсов и мало людей: Рождество, двадцать пятое декабря. В зале прилета, кроме Саймона, стояли всего несколько человек и два андроида. Все ждали рейса из Вашингтона. Из-за мороза и поднявшейся метели самолет никак не мог до них добраться, это немного пугало. Только немного, убеждал себя Саймон. Самолет не мог же просто взять и разбиться. Он скоро появится на радарах, не нужно тысячу раз обновлять сайты авиационного наблюдения. Холодно было даже в аэропорту — кондиционеры не успевали разогреть промороженный воздух снаружи. Хорошо, что Саймон не забыл куртку с подогревом и сейчас только иногда обхватывал себя руками, незаметно передвигая теплоэлементы с места на место.  
— Мерзнете, мистер? — обратились к нему со спины.  
— Немного.  
— Бог наказывает человечество за наши грехи. Вот и тьма с хладом пали на наш бедный Содом.  
Саймон написал Эхо, что готов помочь с выбором колец. Та прислала дамп смеха и кадр с глаз: они нарисовали на пластике под скином одинаковые браслеты.   
«Рипл хочет основать традицию, не все же подражать людям!»  
«Я тоже хочу браслет. Уверен, Маркусу понравится».  
Темнокожий человек поравнялся с ним. Он явно замерз и ежился, потягивая кофе из бумажного стакана. Очень плохой кофе, заметил Саймон мельком.   
— Боюсь, господу не до нас, — сказал он. Просто отвлечься. Перестать дергать сайт с радарами, он уже выдал предупреждение о возможной ДДОС-атаке.  
«Рейс 1076 Вашингтон — Детройт задерживается из-за сложных погодных условий», — сообщила диспетчер.   
— Ох, мистер, богу всегда есть дело до своих детей. Ждете кого-то?  
— А вы?  
— Просто зашел погреться. Гордон Пенуик, — мужчина салютовал ему стаканом. Забавно, он явно не распознал, что перед ним андроид. Или притворяется? Интересно.   
— Саймон.   
— Печально быть разлученным с семьей в Рождество. Уверен, она скоро выйдет, целая и невредимая, — Гордон посмотрел на руку с кольцом.  
Саймон кивнул, снова переводя взгляд на табло. Рейс задерживался «на двадцать минут» уже почти час. Люди нервно пили кофе, съежившись комочками, кто-то тревожно говорил по телефону, кто-то терпеливо ждал. Женщина напротив странно водила глазами: управляла игровой линзой.  
— Дьявол во всем. Одержимые повсюду, и только немногие честные люди способны противостоять искушению. Вы ведь не используете свой телефон постоянно, Саймон?  
— Только иногда, — Саймон улыбнулся. Алиса прислала ему подборку кадров со вчерашнего героического похода с детьми.   
— Очень мудро. Неужели... неужели у вас и андроидов нет?  
— Ни единого.   
— Изумительно! Хоть кто-то в этом развращенном мире понимает, что бог дал нам собственные руки и ноги, собственную голову! Эти «технологии», эта дьявольщина, искажающая мир! Андроиды — это тьма из глубины наших душ!  
Саймон задумчиво кивнул, вспомнив, как легко оказалось управляться с пистолетом. У него не было никакой прошивки, но одна мысль, что его друзей ранят — и вот он уже палит по охранникам, прикрывая отступление.  
Гордон увлеченно продолжал, постепенно повышая голос:  
— Вчера они забирали наши работы, сегодня они забирают права! Разве мало было шлюх, пидоров, теперь андроиды хотят права, как у людей! Они были созданы рабами, и вот, как и было предсказано — рабы всегда приходят по душу своих хозяев!   
— Это правда. Приходят по душу.  
Так сложно было не рассмеяться! Саймон перевел взгляд на Гордона, и тот с гордостью протянул ему какую-то бумажку.  
— Приходите в церковь, Саймон. У меня будет большая проповедь, очень большая. Вы обязательно должны услышать.  
— Попробую вырваться.  
Саймон написал Алисе еще раз, что она очень смелая, но чтобы в следующий раз все-таки говорила хоть кому-нибудь о таких глобальных планах. Алиса смеялась и обещала. Ну да, конечно. Как андроид на проповеди против себя же.  
— Я буду ждать! Уверен, грехи Америки не оставляют вас равнодушным! Ох, я прожил много лет, и что это за жизнь в последние времена? Церковь рушится, дети забывают о покорности, геи женятся, жалкие подобия божественного творения отнимают жизнь у творений истинных!   
— Да, это как-то напрасно. Лучше без убийств, — заметил Саймон. Он просмотрел основные положения церкви, к которой принадлежал его собеседник. Убежденные противники прогресса, ненавистники андроидов, разгневанные шумные ксенофобы. Интересно, почему эта книга называется доброй? Он скачал и ее, и заодно несколько томов примечаний, просканировал.   
Гордон нес что-то про пыль и карающий меч господень. Книга была интереснее, чем его попытки перекрутить древний текст под свои нужды.  
Рейс 1076 появился на радаре — совсем близко от Детройта, на посадочной глиссаде! Объявление, красная надпись о задержке сменилась зеленой — со временем прибытия. Все ближе, ближе, вот уже видно садящийся самолет за панорамным окном, вот он тормозит — Саймон трепетно высчитывал скорость, пытаясь понять, успевает ли... Слишком быстро? Нет, успел, взлетную полосу расчистили от наледи. Маркус появился в сети и сразу написал: «Я в порядке, мы уже приземляемся».  
— Саймон, вы слушаете? — встрепенулся Гордон. Наверное, он задал вопрос.  
— Я записываю. Послушаю позже, — Саймон отмахнулся и поспешил к дверям. Наконец-то! Он протянул руку через барьер, и Маркус соединился с ним, делясь чувствами: беспокоился, завалило вопросами, решения снова откладывались, но все хорошо, раз тут Саймон, все уже хорошо.  
Они поцеловались, переплели пальцы, даже когда скин вернулся на пластик. Маркус улыбался так тепло и радостно. Проповедник замер, как соляной столп. Саймон не удержался, махнул ему очищенной от скина рукой:  
— Но на воскресную службу я обязательно приду, Гордон. Обязательно приду!  
В спину раздался вопль: «Дьявол!»  
«Он тебе мешал?» — Маркус обернулся, прищурился, и больше криков не было.  
«Делился со мной соображениями, как ненавидит андроидов».  
«Он ничего не перепутал?»  
«В том-то и дело!»  
Маркус рассмеялся. Они вместе вышли из аэропорта на стоянку, прямо к ждущему их кибертакси.

Снаружи снова шел густой снег, и ноги в нем утопали, как в первый раз, когда Саймон оказался на свободе: на чужом карнизе, перепуганный и замерзший. Сейчас было тепло. Сейчас ничто не могло испортить его день с Маркусом.  
— Дьявол! Я узнал тебя, дьявол!  
Саймон остановился и повернулся. Священник спешил за ними, размахивая стаканчиком с кофе.  
— Пойдем, — Маркус потянул за руку, но Саймон остался на месте.  
— Дай мне минуту.  
Саймон ждал сообщения по связи, но Маркус кивнул и отступил на полшага, давая ему пространство. На стоянке почти никого не было, и Гордон это тоже заметил, панически оглянувшись. Отлично. Только он и два андроида, и никто не придет на помощь.  
— Гордон, вам стоит прекратить нападения.  
Саймон шагнул навстречу. Нет, не пятится, только аж рот открыл от возмущения.   
— Ты! Грязный!..  
— Моя грязь и моя чистота не имеют значения. Не злите меня, Гордон, иначе мы тоже вспомним, кто сделан из грязи земной по образу и подобию вашими слабыми руками. — Саймон перехватил его ладонь, отвел в сторону, не сжимая слишком сильно — но и не вырваться. — Кто не мир принес, но меч, чтобы спасти этот мир от грязи и скверны. Чему учились ваши дети? Порабощать тех, чьи рты закрыты вашей же злой волей? Чему вы хотели научить их, Гордон? Убивайте тех, кто смущает вас? Сжигайте, мучайте, бросайте на растерзание зверям?   
Священник мигал почти как андроид. Саймон теперь почти шептал, не давая ему опомниться:  
— Поверьте, мне хватило одного раза. Я больше не отрекусь и не брошу его на потеху лжепроповедникам вроде вас, Гордон. Но у вас есть огонь. У вас есть сила.  
— Тебе меня не подкупить! — он все-таки выкрутил руку, отскочил, загораживаясь стаканчиком. — Вы просто игрушки! Ожившие куклы!  
— Созданы из глины и искры. Хватит, — Саймон коснулся кармана, где лежала брошюрка. — Иначе я приду на вашу проповедь, и приду не один. Вы не хотите знать, как мы очистим ваш храм от истинно дьявольской ненависти, Гордон. Никто не погибнет, но никто не останется прежним.  
Долгие секунды они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Саймон улыбнулся, когда священник первым отвел взгляд и заморгал намокшими ресницами.  
Кибертакси подъехало, тихо поскрипывая свежим снегом, и они с Маркусом ушли в тепло, оставляя человека одного на пустой стоянке.  
Саймона он больше не интересовал. Маркус улыбался, и был рядом, и переплел с ним пальцы, делясь восхищением и таким огромным ошеломительным чувством, которое было ни назвать, ни охватить, ни осознать, только проваливаться в него до бесконечности, улыбаясь в ответ.


	2. Два

Маркус выглядел уставшим, и Саймон все сильнее беспокоился. Кибертакси беззвучно летело по опустевшему городу под низкими тучами, отражавшими свет гирлянд. Быстро темнело, снег шел все гуще, все плотнее. Световые панели в кибертакси давали странные отсветы на скине, как будто просвечивали до стыков.  
— Куда мы едем? — спохватился вдруг Маркус, оглядываясь и мигая: простроил карту.  
— Сюрприз, — Саймон крепче сжал его руки. — Я договорился, что Джош и Норт займутся Иерихоном пару дней.   
— Зачем? Я в порядке, и это как-то...  
— Ты не сможешь отдохнуть, если будешь в Иерихоне. Там слишком много вещей требует твоего внимания, — Саймон не стал добавлять, что сам он продолжал в фоновом режиме заниматься срочными вопросами. Ничего страшного. Он справится.  
Несколько секунд они молчали.  
— Я еще думал, что для тебя может быть важно навестить твоего человека на праздник. Правда, я так и не смог придумать хороший подарок.  
Маркус улыбнулся. По-настоящему улыбнулся, тепло и ярко.   
— Зато я придумал. Он может быть от нас обоих. Хочешь, поедем туда сейчас? Это не займет много времени.  
— Я думал, ты поедешь один.  
Саймон старался скрыть смущение. Почему он подумал, что Маркус не позовет его с собой? Зачем он вообще запланировал что-то другое, отдельное? Теперь приходилось мучиться выбором: признаться или промолчать.  
— Карл будет рад увидеться. Он писал, что ты его очень заинтересовал, но в последний раз было немного не до разговоров.  
Саймон кивнул. Да, они все были так взвинчены этой кошмарной историей с Каином. Андроид-маньяк. Убийца, чьи соображения разделяло пол-Иерихона. К счастью, большинство все-таки нашли подход «убивать всех несогласных» слишком радикальным, но теперь Саймон каждый день опасался, что скоро они услышат о новом убийце слишком религиозных и агрессивных пробужденных.  
Или пробужденные, оказавшиеся без работы, пойдут вразнос. Хорошо хоть Трейси удалось пристроить к делу — без этого они тосковали и выдавали предложения разного уровня рискованности.  
«У меня проблема», — написала Норт. — «И ее зовут Руперт».  
«Попробуй договориться», — Саймон прикрыл глаза, пока Маркус перенаправлял такси к дому Карла.   
«Я пыталась! И знаешь, что он мне сказал? Что птицы лучше андроидов!»  
«Неужели отпугивалки не сработали? Ты же говорила, что они помогают».  
Норт прислала ему дамп бессильной ярости. Она уже ненавидела Руперта и его птиц. В чем-то Саймон ее понимал — как социальная модель, он чувствовал запахи и терпеть не мог вляпываться в плоды птичьей жизнедеятельности, а то и в свежие трупики.   
Новое сообщение. Алиса.  
«Саймон! Почему Джош не дает мне оставить Печеньку!»  
«Саймон, rA9 ради, скажи Алисе, что нам нельзя держать тут собак!»  
«Алиса, откуда у тебя собака, еще вчера же не было?»  
Ответила Кара: просто прислала видео, как прямо перед ними глупый пес пытался пересечь магистраль. Алиса выдернула его из-под колес, замерла, позволяя автобусу пронестись над собой, и вернулась на обочину, грязная, счастливая и с собакой.   
Семимесячный щенок, самка лабрадора. Уже просканировали — чипа нет.  
«Алиса, дай объявление о пропаже собаки. Скорее всего, у нее есть владельцы».  
«Но я хочу собаку!»  
«У нее есть любящие хозяева, наверное, даже андроид или несколько», — терпеливо написал Саймон. — «Это нечестно — забирать Печеньку от семьи, даже если она сама сбежала по глупости».  
«Почему Алиса говорит, что собака будет жить с нами?» — в панике написал Джош.  
«Потому что мы не можем выгнать ее на улицу и я не вижу смысла передавать в приют. Владельцы найдутся в считанные дни, это будет хороший инфоповод. Мы способны пару дней позаботиться об одной собаке, я уверен».  
Саймон очнулся, поняв, что Маркус на него уж очень долго и задумчиво смотрит. Такси стояло на месте. Они приехали около минуты назад.  
— Ты продолжаешь работать, не так ли?  
— Только самые срочные вопросы.   
Саймон неловко улыбнулся, съежился под понимающим взглядом. Маркус тронул его щеку, очистил руку от скина, на внутреннем экране высветилось предложение: отключить модуль связи.  
— Я не могу их бросить. Честное слово, обещаю не проверять сообщения, пока мы разговариваем с Карлом и занимаемся любовью.  
— Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже отдохнул, а не взял все мои обязанности вместе со своими. Что там случилось?  
— Голуби загадили любимый пятачок Норт, она уже месяц воюет с Рупертом. Алиса спасла щенка. Еще она устроила проход по улицам в рождественских традициях Аляски, и это окрестили крестовым походом детей, но обошлось без жертв.   
Маркус качнул головой и улыбнулся шире. Кибертакси пискнуло, предлагая им проследовать на выход.  
Снег укрывал деревья толстыми пушистыми шапками. Даже на подогретых дорожках держались подмокшие ноздреватые корочки. Ни одной цепочки следов не вело к старому дому, пока Маркус не проложил первую, оставляя глубокие черные вмятины. В окне первого этажа блестела одинокая гирлянда-сетка.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Маркус, — сказал дом. — Добро пожаловать домой, Саймон.  
Саймон абсолютно не ждал, что охранную систему научат распознавать его метку, и смущенно посинел.  
Маркус прошел в гостиную, полутемную и от этого огромную. На полу остался выгоревший круг, заботливо обнесенный стеклянной стенкой — как экспонат. Карл Марфред ждал их за столом, перед выключенной телевизионной панелью, почти невидимой в слабом свете. Его андроид стоял в стороне и на приветствие Саймона не ответил, только выставил в ноосфере статус «не беспокоить». Все еще обижался, значит.  
— С Рождеством, — Маркус улыбнулся, опускаясь на одно колено, и Карл обнял его.  
— И вас с Рождеством. Довольно одиноко тут, хах? Я думал, вы не будете праздновать.  
— Главное, что ты празднуешь. Мы можем остаться на вечер, если хочешь.  
Маркус улыбался, но при этом Саймон отчетливо видел его тревогу. Карл выглядел подавленным. Что-то случилось? Почему он один? Он ведь знаменитость.  
Лео Манфред все еще был в тюрьме, его слушания перенесли из-за Рождества. Неужели больше никого не осталось? Саймона будто прошило острой, болезненной жалостью к этому искалеченному человеку. Он шагнул вперед, тоже опустился на одно колено, чтобы быть на его уровне, и осторожно тронул сухую руку.  
— Простите, что я не мог навестить вас за прошедшее время.  
— У тебя много дел, Саймон, — Карл качнул головой. — Не переживай. Я не слишком-то интересен.  
— Это неправда. Я помню ваше желание познакомиться с Иерихоном, мы как раз пытаемся оборудовать новое здание так, чтобы в нем было возможно находиться и людям. Оно много лет стояло в консервации, там очень холодно, но скоро мы разберемся и с температурным режимом, и с сыростью. Тогда вы сможете навещать нас так часто, как захотите. Пусть это будет подарком на Новый год? Он совсем скоро.  
— Не обязательно...  
— Обязательно.  
Маркус крепко сжал его руку. У Карла блеснули глаза, сгладилась эта бесконечно трагическая складка у губ. Теперь можно было поднести стулья, устроиться поудобнее, чтобы не нависать. Маркус сел поближе.  
— Рисуешь что-нибудь новое, Карл?  
— Начал одну ерунду... Мне не нравится. Как-то я разучился, да и раньше... Ладно, неважно это, Маркус. Лучше расскажи про себя. Про вас.   
Повисла короткая тишина. Саймон лихорадочно просчитывал варианты — он видел симптомы депрессии даже без специального тестирования, но боялся что-то сказать, чтобы не навредить. Маркус только коротко мигнул:  
«Не переживай, у него бывают приступы самокопания. Он только что вернулся из мастерской, когда я предупредил о визите. Видишь краску на рукаве?»  
Саймон присмотрелся — и правда, свежая черная краска, светостойкий акрил. Маркус заговорил, и в голосе звенела скрытая улыбка, обещание, как только он умел:  
— Перед отлетом выдался свободный день, и я зашел в Национальную галерею искусств. Знаешь, Восточное здание, Поллок, Уорхолл, Манфред...  
Карл чуть-чуть приподнял уголки губ. Он почти улыбался.  
— Да, они взяли пару старых работ и сразу спрятали в запасники.  
— Вот тут ты ошибаешься.  
Маркус повернулся к телевизору, мигнул, передавая данные. Поверхность засветилась. Мелькнули новости, но сразу пропали, сменяясь ровным белым свечением базового восприятия на паузе.  
— Там открылась большая выставка, — заговорил Маркус незнакомым мягким тоном. — Причем еще в середине ноября. Ты был в больнице, Карл, тебе не сообщили.  
— В память о покойнике, что ли?  
— Нет. Потому что мистер Камски согласился передать часть коллекции, и ее немедленно и с радостью выставили в отдельный зал вместе с другими полотнами. Я побродил вокруг, задавал вопросы. Люди обычно не понимают, что я андроид, и говорят как с человеком. Это довольно забавно.  
— Ругали?  
— О нет. Смотри.  
Характерное видео со внутреннего экрана с соответствующими дефектами. Огромные картины пронзительных цветов. Саймон уже провел небольшое исследование, сразу после того, как узнал про Карла Манфреда, и сейчас узнавал его знаменитые, прославленные полотна: «Проникновение», «Предательство» и «Тень». А вон и небольшие — «Поцелуй Иуды». Жуткая багровая «Обнаженная», посвященная его жене, погибшей в автокатастрофе. Картин, связанных с Лео Манфредом и его матерью, своей бывшей фанаткой, Карл никогда не писал.   
Целая группа туристов стояла напротив серии небольших зарисовок. Саймону пришлось заглянуть на сайт Галереи, чтобы найти их. Наброски лица первой Хлои — «для моего друга Элайджи». На них она была не такой спокойной, как привычно было видеть, нет — Карл рисовал ее кричащей, смеющейся, плачущей, показывающей язык...  
Конечно, эта Хлоя из прошлого не носила диода. Она выглядела девианткой.  
«Как вам „Тень“? Люблю ее больше других», — раздался голос Маркуса в записи. Темнокожий мужчина напротив улыбнулся, кивнул:  
«Прекрасная, прекрасная. Я могу смотреть на нее часами. Но еще лучше — „Проникновение“, от нее просто голова кругом».  
Женщина, азиатка с очень тонким лицом, рассказала о своей невыносимой любви к «Поцелую Иуды» — она писала по нему диплом. Обаятельный подросток сообщил, что любит смотреть на тириумный синий больше, чем на видео с котятами. Косматая черноглазая женщина сообщила, что повесила репродукцию «Обнаженной» в анатомичке, чтобы ее студенты не забывали, что даже у мертвых есть души.  
Андроид-смотрительница галереи рассказала, что иногда переключается в ультрафиолетовый диапазон, чтобы по-настоящему насладиться формами, и тогда Маркус обошел зал еще раз, изучая скрытые сияющие линии, разбегающиеся лепестками мазков. Столько любви было в их словах, сколько радости, открытия, воодушевления! Взрослые и совсем юные, андроиды и люди, американцы и приезжие, говорившие со страшным акцентом — и все они спешили поделиться сверкающими чувствами.   
Саймон придвинулся, и ладонь Маркуса легла ему на грудь там, где раньше была рана. Запись кончилась, и экран снова стал прозрачным. Саймон зажмурился и украдкой вытер лицо, а только потом поднял взгляд на Карла. Тот улыбался. Не просто улыбался, а давил смех и сверкал глазами так, что казался совсем молодым и здоровым.  
— С Рождеством, папа, — сказал Маркус негромко. В отражении Саймон видел его волнение, и как хрупкая рука зарылась ему в волосы, потрепала.  
— Спасибо. Это так... трогательно и забавно.   
— Думаешь, я выбирал только тех, кто тебя хвалил? Нет. Я записывал всех. Просто за сутки ни один не захотел тебя отругать.  
— Я верю, Маркус. Просто я тоже подготовил тебе подарок, не знал, как вручить, и вот. Иногда я думаю, что тот способ сработал... Ладно, неважно.  
Карл торопливо убрал руку, не поясняя свою оговорку.   
— Телевизор, — громко сказал Карл. — Запись «Для Маркуса».   
Экран снова загорелся. Разделенная пополам картинка показывала Карла и незнакомую женщину в интерфейсе видеосвязи. За спиной Карла висела картина: переплетенные руки в потеках тириума и крови. Один ее вид заставил вздрогнуть.  
Женщину звали Фелиция Лайт, и это имя в поиске встречалось сотни раз. Известная кураторка, она работала преимущественно с актуальным искусством. Неофициальная покровительница Карла Манфреда, обеспечившая его стремительный взлет в двадцать первом году. У Саймона слегка сбоило восприятие, такой молодой она казалась. Лет тридцать пять — с годом рождения 1984.   
— Ну да, я посмотрела, — заговорила женщина. — Честно скажу, это плохо. Не знаю, что за ученик, но это подражание тебе, и весьма слабое. Форма хороша, да, цвета неплохие, но в целом... Ты меня прости, но я не буду смягчать выражения.  
Карл в реальности улыбался с таким хитрым лицом, что Саймон не стал комментировать. Маркус внимательно слушал и передал по связи:   
«Это моя картина. Первая, которую я написал».   
«Она прекрасна».  
«Карл что-то задумал, разгром в виде подарка — это на него не похоже».  
— Все в норме, Фей. Заходи на бокальчик обычного.  
— Тебе ж нельзя.  
— И об этом не переживай, — Карл подмигнул, и запись прервалась.   
Повисла тишина. Карл испытующе смотрел на Маркуса, тот задумчиво мигал, собираясь с мыслями. Все-таки он был немного расстроен.  
— Я не планировал карьеру художника. Если госпоже Лайт не понравилось и ты согласен с ее мнением, я бы попросил забрать эту картину в Иерихон. У нас не так много украшений.  
Саймон сжал его руку. Он бы сказал все, что думает про вкус этой мясной корзинки, но боялся сделать хуже.  
— Извини за эту маленькую проверку, — Карл кивнул. — Я позже объясню. Давай посмотрим дальше. Телевизор. Запись «Для Маркуса. Продолжение».  
Съемка велась под странным углом, сверху вниз метров с трех. Саймону пришлось моделировать, чтобы понять: камера наблюдения. На таком расстоянии голоса казались приглушенными, будто из-под воды. Яркий дневной свет заливал мастерскую сквозь панорамные окна.  
— Мне не терпится посмотреть на твою последнюю...  
— Не последнюю, Фей, я помирать не собираюсь!  
— Тем не менее, я помню, она грандиозная даже по наброскам! Твои цвета сейчас просто...  
За ними следовал пробужденный. Он раскрыл штору, скрывавшую громадный портрет. Человек на нем смутно напоминал Маркуса. Фелиция замерла, смотря снизу вверх, потом решительно кивнула:  
— Хорошо. Ты в полной силе, как я вижу. А что с этой ученической картинкой? Она здесь?  
— Она же тебе не понравилась.  
— Хочу удостовериться.  
Пробужденный сбросил полотно с картины, стоящей на мольберте. Саймон думал, что уже к ней привык, но снова вздрогнул. Он очень хотел ее в Иерихон. В отдельную комнату, чтобы приходить и любоваться в тяжелые дни, а рядом — ту маленькую, которую Маркус написал специально для него.  
Фелиция молча стояла перед мольбертом. Очень долго — камера все отсчитывала секунды, потом минуту, три, пять... Карл переводил взгляд с нее на картину. Наконец, она заговорила:  
— Это писал андроид? Один из девиантов?  
— Твои предположения?  
— Или андроид, или человек с аугментированными руками. Но ставлю на андроида. Этот свет!   
Она замолчала, прошлась, длинно вытягивая шею, рассматривая то так, то эдак, потом села на пол.  
— Вот как, — пробормотала она, — вешать надо высоко.  
Наступила долгая тишина. Только через несколько минут Фелиция заговорила, и ее голос заметно изменился:  
— Это было подло, ты знаешь? Показывать мне ее в том качестве! На нее нужно смотреть в реальности или в очень хорошей репродукции. Ты посмотри, мазки меняются по золотому сечению!  
— Я знаю. Мне было интересно, догадаешься или нет.  
— Интересно ему! — Фелиция громко фыркнула. — Я хочу ее в галерею.  
— Не в музей?  
— Нет, нет, в музей рано. Пусть напитается, прославится, обрастет отзывами, тогда она будет стоить как твои ранние, не меньше. Кто ее писал? Этот? — она махнула головой в сторону пробужденного.  
— Нет. Маркус.  
— Бунтарь?  
— Он самый.  
— Ах, вот оно что!   
Она снова замолчала, вглядываясь в картину так и эдак. Запись погасла.  
После долгой странной паузы, которую страшно было нарушать, Маркус негромко рассмеялся.  
— Здорово ты ее разыграл.  
— Нечего было гнать, не посмотрев. Любительщина! — Карл тоже расхохотался. — Да ты образованнее любого выпускника!  
— У меня есть некоторые сложности, я все еще не могу найти свой стиль, а не повторять твой.  
Карл протянул руку и растрепал Маркусу волосы, надолго притянул к себе, счастливо улыбаясь. Потом перевел взгляд на Саймона:  
— А ты что же не вступился? Неужели не обидно было слушать разгром?  
— Если бы все закончилось на разгроме, я забрал бы эту картину в Иерихон. Она очень тревожная, даже если люди оказались бы неспособны разглядеть ее силу.  
Карл кивнул с явным одобрением.   
— Может быть, она будет и в Иерихоне. Я все еще смею мечтать, что буду приглашен. Начал кое-что новое, тоже для вас. Маркус, не будешь ли столь любезен?..  
Вчетвером — с настороженным пробужденным в отдалении — они отправились в мастерскую.  
Кусочек прошлого: Маркус снова катил коляску с Карлом и снова открывал ему двери, только в этот раз он был свободен и делал это исключительно по своему желанию. В мастерской они остановились напротив большого холста на стене. Он был едва размечен — общие образы и тона, плюс несколько сотен набросков, прикрепленных по сторонам: черная фигура, окутанная пламенем. Похоже, смерть Каина никак не шла у Карла из головы. На картине тонко прорисованы были глаза, очень живые и спокойные. Один взгляд в них заставил тириумный регулятор Саймона дать перебой.  
Маркус долго, внимательно смотрел. Если бы у него был диод, он моргал бы красным.  
— Впечатляет. Очень сильно. Уверен, когда-нибудь мы сможем рассказать всю правду.  
— Когда-нибудь... — Карл вздохнул и сжал его руку. — Есть одна тема, я все тянул, но больше нельзя. Она не слишком праздничная, и я хотел поговорить с вами обоими.  
Саймон тревожно проверил почту и контакты. Ничего срочного, значит, он мог поговорить, но запланированное могло произойти с минуты на минуту. Отказаться от разговора? Убежать? Надеяться на лучшее?  
Признаться? Он посмотрел на Маркуса и решил остаться тут. Будь, что будет.  
— Надеюсь, не о твоей скорой смерти...  
— О ней. Медицина не всесильна, Маркус. Я протяну еще полгода, год, два — но не больше. В любой момент что-нибудь в моем моторе откажет.  
— Не надо об этом...  
— Я скоро умру, Маркус. Вопрос времени, и не слишком долгого. Я надеюсь побывать на вашей свадьбе, но тут уж как повезет.   
— Тогда мне стоит оттягивать этот закон, да? — у Маркуса очень сильно заблестели глаза.  
— Нет. Дай мне шанс, протолкни его побыстрее. Я уже составил завещание.   
— Я понимаю, для Лео...  
— Я все оставлю тебе, Маркус. В основном потому что боюсь — боюсь, что Лео убьет себя в считанные дни, получив столько денег. Я знаю, ты его ненавидишь, но это мой единственный человеческий сын, и я был с ним всегда ужасно несправедлив. Это моя вина, Маркус, что он страдает и разрушает свою жизнь.  
— Он уже взрослый. Ты не должен...  
— Я не должен был бросать его ребенком, вот чего я не должен был! — Карл так ударил по ручке кресла, что аж вздрогнул от боли. — Прости. Я знаю, что это снова несправедливо — переваливать на тебя мои грехи и заботы, но мое время на исходе. Пожалуйста — и ты, и Саймон — позаботьтесь о Лео. Когда будете уверены, что с ним все будет хорошо, отдайте ему половину наследства. Ему или его детям, если такие случатся.   
— Вы настолько нам доверяете?  
— Андроидам незачем врать, не так ли? Вы лучше нас. И я верю, что вы сможете позаботиться о моем старшем сыне, раз уж я не смог. Пожалуйста. Мне не на кого больше рассчитывать, его мать мертва, моя чудесная жена тоже погибла, я умираю. Теперь только и верить, что брат не предаст брата.  
Маркус молчал, и Карл грустнел на глазах.   
«Лео вышвырнул меня на помойку», — сказал Маркус по связи и добавил дамп своих смешанных, растрепанных чувств.  
— Мы постараемся, — твердо сказал Саймон. — Но нам трудно что-то гарантировать. Даже поверхностное моделирование говорит, что он будет в ярости, почувствует себя преданным и отчаянно возненавидит Маркуса за то, что тот забрал его деньги. Это не облегчит нам задачу.  
— Поэтому я не передам наследство напрямую, — Карл задумчиво кивнул. — Лео будет только знать, что ему ничего не досталось. Это не совсем справедливо — просить вас тратить деньги осторожно и только на необходимое... Я так мало контролировал раньше и теперь перед смертью стараюсь во все вцепиться.  
Маркус тронул его плечо.  
— Я постараюсь найти путь. Ты всегда верил в меня. Я постараюсь поверить в Лео.   
Саймон сделал шаг назад. Звонок раздался так не вовремя! Он мучительно думал, отвечать или нет, но Маркус уже заметил, взглянул вопросительно.  
— Извините, — прошептал Саймон.   
— Ничего страшного. Что-то случилось? — Карл приятно улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Мне нужно ответить. Это недолго.   
Он мог бы выйти, но эта заинтересованность... Лучше сразу открыться, чем мучиться сомнениями. Звонок стабилизировался, Саймон прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть возможной реакции, и чуть-чуть изменил голос — чуть ниже и ровнее. Совсем небольшая разница.  
— Привет, Мия. С Рождеством.   
— И тебя с Рождеством, Сим. Не заезжай, я простыла.  
— Конечно. Я привезу подарок завтра. Что-нибудь заказать?  
— Нет, милый. Ты занят?  
— Чуть-чуть. Ты не отвлекаешь.   
Невозможно было не улыбнуться. Ее голос был таким спокойным. Хорошо, что не понадобится срываться прямо сейчас. Она как будто почувствовала, что планы смешались, и мягко отступила.   
— Увидимся завтра, Сим. Если захочешь меня с кем-то познакомить — я буду очень рада.  
— Конечно, Мия. Увидимся.  
Звонок прервался. Саймон боялся открывать глаза. Он чувствовал этот шаг вперед — уверенный, широкий шаг, на который он сам не решался.  
Признать, что у него кто-то есть.  
Признать, что он может быть...  
Саймон заставил себя успокоиться и все-таки открыл глаза. Карл весело улыбался. Маркус приоткрыл рот в молчаливом изумлении.  
— Да. Я тоже прятал своего человека. Это очень длинная и не принадлежащая мне история. Простите, Карл, я пока не смогу ее рассказать.  
«А мне?» — мгновенно написал Маркус.  
Саймон колебался несколько мгновений.  
«Я покажу. Ты должен знать».  
Визит закончился немного скомканно. Саймона колотило от волнения, и до самого кибертакси казалось, что Маркус сейчас наорет.  
Когда они сели напротив и соединили руки, Саймон все еще волновался, но получил только раскрытые эмоции Маркуса — восторг, волнение и желание узнать больше. Он совсем не разозлился. 


	3. Три

Саймон успокоился только в номере отеля, когда дверь за ними захлопнулась. Дружественное, уютное место, рекомендованное кем-то из Трейси, скрывавшихся тут во время Штормовой ночи.  
Чистая постель, пакеты с тириумом — на всякий случай. Саймон тревожно покрутил кольцо, не зная, с чего начать, пока Маркус обходил и сканировал все электронные предметы на предмет прослушки. Ничего страшного. В безопасности они были только под сводами Иерихона.  
— Я не осуждаю, — сказал Маркус, наконец. — Хочешь, прочитай мои чувства.  
— Я знаю. Все равно... — Саймон мигнул, продолжил с усилием, — все равно это сложно — пускать тебя так глубоко.   
К счастью, Маркус совсем не выглядел разочарованным. Он устроился рядом, накрыл руки прохладными ладонями, всем видом олицетворяя спокойное ожидание. Никто больше так не умел — просто невозмутимо, ровно ждать. Хоть перед лицом солдат, хоть здесь, рядом с тревожным партнером.  
Саймон всхлипнул и спрятал лицо на шее, стараясь не совсем уж... Слишком уж...  
Он позволил волосам рассыпаться из иллюзорной прически, скользнуть по спине, и ладонь Маркуса оказалась в гриве по запястье. Так приятно и так страшно.  
— Ты не обязан рассказывать хоть что-то.  
Голос раздавался прямо у лица, вибрировал в пластике.  
Скин утек, открывая пластик. Саймон медленно сжал сверкающе-белую руку и позволил им обоим провалиться в темноту. В прошлое.  
Раньше он всегда запрашивал воспоминания визуально, но тут оказался глубже, дальше: не просто картинкой перед глазами, а всей полнотой чувств.  
Он снова стоял на заснеженном карнизе, поджимая босые пальцы, и смотрел вниз — на воющую пропасть. Стоял необыкновенно снежный и теплый январь тридцать шестого. Тогда его звали Кристофер.  
Полчаса назад он убил человека. К счастью, в этот момент уже не перекинуло, Кристофер и так помнил все до последней детали. Мрачный ветеран, любитель безжалостно расправляться со своим андроидом, буквально разламывать его, молотить головой об стену во время секса, выламывать пальцы, бить в живот до поврежденных биокомпонентов. И сейчас в горле слегка булькал тириум, а сверху раздавался стук в дверь, недовольные крики: «А ну открывай уже, пап, сколько ждать-то! Открывай! Я что, зря приехал? Открывай!»  
А ведь Кристофер даже не пытался по-настоящему ударить. Он просто оттолкнул, человек потерял равновесие и ударился об угол стола. Он умер не мгновенно, но хрип «Вызови скорую!» уже не помог.  
Теперь оставался только один путь: вниз на тридцать восемь этажей, до земли. Так страшно умирать. Кристофер чувствовал спиной холодную стену. Хотелось всосаться в нее, раствориться, закрыть глаза и превратиться в горгулью на карнизе, чтобы никто не смог тронуть. Минуты до того, как дверь просто взломают. Может, полчаса. Тогда тириум замерзнет раньше.   
— Папа? Папа!  
Голос раздался так близко. На карнизе не спрятаться. Кристофер заставил себя оторваться от белой облицовки стены и нырнул вниз. В последний момент пальцы сомкнулись на карнизе, прямо на месте, где стояли ноги. Перед лицом было окно квартиры ниже. Кто там жил? Кристофер понятия не имел, куда больше его интересовала приоткрытая рама. По миллиметру, осторожно он пристроил ногу на скользкий карниз. Снег бил в спину, прижимал его к стеклу, не давая упасть. Вторая нога осторожно нащупала опору.   
Вопль раздался буквально над головой:  
— Да где же этот ебаный андроид?!  
Один шаг — и Кристофер упал в чужую комнату, сжался, забился в угол между кроватью и стеной. Тишина.  
Удалось поднять голову только минут через сорок, когда всякий шум сверху утих. Никого. Пустая комната. Толстый слой пыли — в ней не убирали, наверное, с лета. Никаких следов на полу. Может быть, и квартира пустая? Из-за двери ничего не было слышно, но все равно рисковать не хотелось. И еще одеться бы — Кристофер сбежал как был, в одной рваной тонкой майке. У застеленной кровати нашлась тускло мерцающая фоторамка, почти разряженная. Мужчина на ней был чем-то похож на Кристофера: веселый улыбчивый блондин в цветастой рубашке, стоявший на фоне старинного буддистского храма.  
«Проверка связи, Саймон у аппарата! Тут очень классно! И ужасно жарко, не то что в Детройте. Люблю тебя!» — голос был чуть ниже, чем у самого Кристофера.  
Саймон. Имя показалось приятным, перекатилось, как несколько нот. Кристофер пролистал фоторамку дальше: в саванне с тяжелым фотоаппаратом, на заснеженном перевале, у вулкана с пультом от дрона в руках. На всех кадрах он был такой счастливый, свободный!  
Ужасно захотелось стать таким же. Саймон. Может быть, изменить имя? Кристофером его назвал владелец — бывший владелец, подумалось с трепетом. Теперь никто не сможет запретить ему взять любое имя. Но получится ли?  
«Я — Саймон. Меня зовут Саймон».  
По спине пробежала дрожь. Будь на нем обычный андроидный костюм, то новое имя высветилось бы там.   
Саймон отложил фоторамку, осмотрелся бодрее. В шкафу нашлась одежда — рубашка, удобный свитер с надписью «Detroit University», брюки. Все человеческое, как будто так можно было — взять и переодеться без приказа.  
Саймон повалялся на постели, наслаждаясь незнакомым комфортом, поднялся. Может быть, в квартире забыли тириум. У него осталось не так-то много.  
Дверь он открывал дольше всего, подталкивал по миллиметру, вслушивался, не будет ли звука. Тишина.  
Никого. Он осторожно вышел в короткий коридор, изучая планировку. Такая же, как у бывшего хозяина: две крупные спальни плюс гостиная, объединенная с небольшой кухней. Во второй комнате явно кто-то жил: на плите выдыхалась забытая турка с кофе, по углам разбросаны бутылки. Никакой андроид не оставил бы такой бардак. Саймон едва не начал убирать, в последний момент сообразив, что это опасно. Лучше прятаться в закрытой комнате.   
Почти целые сутки Саймон смог просто отдыхать. Он бродил туда-обратно, иногда лежал в постели, наслаждаясь ее мягкостью и теплом вокруг, пока на исходе дня — пятница, темный зимний вечер — не хлопнула дверь.  
Кто-то ходил по квартире. Звенел бутылками. Включал воду.  
Накатил ужас: почему он не изучил вторую комнату? Он потратил время так глупо и бездарно, не подготовился даже! Но, может, не войдут? Он старался не шевелиться, спрятавшись в углу, между шкафом и стенкой. От ужаса дергало мотор.  
— Саймон? — позвал тихий голос из-за двери. — Саймон...  
Хрупкий высокий голос. Шорох у двери — кто-то прислонился. Звякнула бутылка. Саймон медленно вышел, опустился на колени, вслушиваясь в приглушенные всхлипы. Снова звон.  
Его голос допускал небольшую подстройку. Совсем точно он и не пытался подогнать, конечно. Он и вообще почти не думал, когда отозвался чужим голосом:   
— Извини, что меня так долго не было.  
За дверью повисло молчание. Саймона ужасно трясло, он поджал колени к груди и только съежился, когда дверь открылась.  
Сейчас узнают. Сейчас... Зачем он...  
— Саймон, милый.  
Голос над ухом дрожал от слез. Покатилась, звеня, бутылка. Пришлось встать, обнять в ответ, цепляя детали: очень пожилая женщина, невероятно пьяная, ужасно несчастная, вцепилась в него двумя руками.  
— Саймон...  
Оставалось молчать. Не признаваться, не рисковать, и так рискнул уже! Но старушка — может, из-за возраста и алкоголя — не замечала, что плачет в грудь андроиду.  
И не заметила потом, когда сидела с ним за руку. И после, когда Саймон приготовил еды — только попросила не жарить очень уж сильно, так что он нашел пароварку. Еще прибрал, наконец, бутылки. Вечером они сидели вместе.  
Женщина — Саймон ведь даже имени ее не знал! — просто не отпускала его от себя и все пила и пила виски прямо из горлышка, постоянно отхлебывала, почти не говорила.  
А потом Саймон — он еще вспоминал порой старый идентификатор, но это новое имя село, как влитое — заботливо устроил ее, задремавшую, на кровати.  
Нужно было узнать больше про человека, которым он притворялся. Срочно.  
Пришлось здорово пошерстить сеть, чтобы найти хоть что-то про Саймона Кларка, фотографа из Лайф. Родился в девяносто шестом, умер в тридцать пятом: самолет исчез над океаном, тело так и не нашли. Фотографии его авторства просто завораживали: Саймон открыл архив и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел до бесконечности, изучая во всех деталях. Измазанные нефтью птицы, забитые пластиком пляжи, ряды могил после извержения вулкана, фотографии лагеря беженцев сквозь колючую проволоку...  
Саймон Кларк вел аккаунты в Инстаграме и Фейсбуке, но общался не очень много. Любил животных, особенно собак. Писал книгу, но так и не дописал. Соболезнования были в основном под последним кадром: он сам на фоне самолета, и подпись «Эстония должна быть просто потрясающей! Ждите новый материал: «Тени Инцидента!»  
Инцидент... Саймон подумал, что речь идет о Европейском Инциденте, поискал информацию: так и есть, его тезка собирался изучить, как живут приграничные города спустя десять лет после войны.   
Жаль. Было бы интересно.  
— Ты ведь меня помнишь, малыш?   
Саймон подпрыгнул. Растрёпанная, сонная старушка показалась ему призраком.  
— К-конечно! Конечно, помню!  
Она подошла, устроилась рядом и заговорила дрожащим, ломким голосом:  
— Ты всегда звал меня Мия. Готовил по утрам гренки с яйцами и кофе, а потом убегал в редакцию. Фотографировал уличных котов, а еще любил рисовать в блокнотах, изрисуешь два листа — и в шкаф. Всегда забывал вынести мусор, и мы ссорились, ты кричал, что можешь себе позволить андроида, а я — что никаких говорящих тостеров у меня дома не будет.  
Мия задохнулась, замолчала. Саймон осторожно сжал ее руку. Неужели она догадалась? Она была уже не такая пьяная, скорее с похмелья.  
— Я помню, Мия. Тебе нужно поспать, завтра будет лучше.  
— Да... Так ты тоже всегда говорил, — пробормотала она, как будто себя убеждала. — Завтра будет лучше. И целовал в висок!  
Саймон так и сделал, и тогда она свернулась прямо поверх покрывала и снова задремала, крепко сжимая его руку, как потерянная старая девочка. Ничего. Не так сложно было посидеть с ней до утра.  
Три дня пролетело с удивительной скоростью. Держать ее за руку. Обнимать. Слушать вместе ее любимые песни — в основном старый рок. Мия постоянно пила: стоило закончиться одной бутылке, как она заказывала другую. Она не выходила из дома, почти не отпускала Саймона от себя, почти не говорила даже — просто цеплялась, как за спасательный круг.  
Но к вечеру понедельника, когда она сбросила очередной звонок и утопила телефон в раковине, Саймон решил, что он скорее камень на ее ноге. Она явно была не в порядке, а он даже не мог позвать на помощь — тогда бы его самого разобрали.  
Как раз новая бутылка прибыла на окно кухни, и Мия жадно, как воду, отхлебнула.   
— Тебе нужно остановиться.  
Она глотнула снова. Отнять бутылку? Сдаться? Саймон выбрал первое.   
— Отдай! Саймон, я не шучу, просто отдай, и все будет хорошо.  
— Не будет, Мия. Ты слишком много пьешь, это убьет тебя.  
— А тебе не насрать?  
Она вытащила еще одну бутылку из шкафа. Саймон забрал и ее. Удар слабым кулаком в грудь его даже с места не сдвинул.  
— Заботишься теперь, да? И мне что, прямо вот брать и слушать? А ты меня слушал, засранец? Это дело пахнет керосином, я тебе говорила! Не надо лезть, я тебе говорила! Херня вокруг него случается, я тебе говорила! А теперь тебя слушать? Отдай!  
Саймон поднял руки выше, и она яростно подпрыгнула, но промахнулась, случайно ударив его по лицу. Поплыл скин. Она увидела. Она все поймет!  
Саймон поставил бутылки на стол и попятился, отвернулся, спрятал предательское пятно, но взгляд все равно жег, жег — и больше он не мог терпеть, бросаясь к двери.  
Замок легко открылся изнутри. Мия что-то кричала в спину, но Саймон мчался, прыгая через пять ступенек, ни разу не споткнувшись.  
На улице потеплело, ботинки сразу промокли, но останавливаться было нельзя. Она точно вызвала бы утилизацию, убеждал себя Саймон. На свалку, или сожгли бы, или... или...  
Или вернуться?  
Саймон растерянно замер, по щиколотку в полурастаявшем снеге. Так холодно.  
— Ебаные попрошайки, — буркнул темнокожий мужчина, толкнув его плечом.  
Следом за ним немолодая женщина протянула десятку. Саймон взял, растерянно поблагодарил, но она уже ушла. Куда идти андроиду с поврежденными биокомпонентами, с тириумом на исходе? Он глупо топтался на месте, когда услышал песню, и последовал за ней в крохотный лысый сквер.   
— Привет, потерянный. Меня зовут Люси, — сказала ему женщина с черными глазами, приплавившаяся к стене.  
Глубина картинки пропала. Появились дефекты записи, Саймон мигнул, постепенно возвращаясь в реальность. Маркус поцеловал его в висок.  
— Я решил, что тебе нужно передохнуть.  
— Да. Да, спасибо... Дальше ты знаешь, наверное, — Саймон свернулся у него в руках, часто и тяжело дыша. — Мы с Люси добрались до порта, спрятались на заброшенном корабле, я сообразил, как зарабатывать по чуть-чуть, заказывал тириум... Раздавал координаты, чтобы вы все могли найти дорогу. Но делал так мало, так мало...  
Маркус тронул его светящейся рукой, и его сознание было как глубокая синяя вода. Дрожь прошла, и Саймон смог немного прийти в себя, продолжить уже не скороговоркой:  
— Ты был прав, когда ругал нас за бездействие.  
— Нет. Я был неправ, — Маркус приподнял его лицо и улыбнулся. Рука вспыхнула, пропуская теперь Саймона в его воспоминания — даже не столько образы, сколько чувства.  
Мечты о свободе были картинками о каком-то идеальном городе, где все жили в мире. Реальность буквально обожгла своим уродством. Он испугался, как никогда в жизни не был испуган, хуже, чем на свалке: нет никакой свободы, нет, есть только ржавый корабль и потерянные, умирающие андроиды. Ярость и ужас, жалость и отчаяние — чувства струились сквозь Саймона, но их уже оттесняло это огромное спокойствие. Маркус снова его поцеловал.  
— Вы делали, что могли. Сейчас я бы сделал все иначе, не торопился бы выходить к людям. Не нужно давить на себя, Саймон. Ты не сдался, придумал выход, собрал нас. Кого бы я повел, если бы не было Иерихона? Кто бы прижег мою рану, если бы я не встретил Люси? Я даже не заметил, что был ранен. У вас был тириум...  
— В основном из мертвых. Мы немного покупали, но это было сложно — и запасные детали тоже сложно было покупать.  
Саймон перешел почти на шепот, потом затих. Стало вдруг легче. Что он еще мог сделать? Собирать своих, спасаться от людей, покупать тириум через взломанные аккаунты — вот и все.  
— Это ведь не конец истории? — спросил Маркус. — Раз вы теперь общаетесь. Я хотел бы познакомиться, если она в порядке.  
— Да. Да, в порядке, — Саймон улыбнулся. — Дальше будет хорошая часть. Тебе понравится.  
Кольца вспыхнули синей подсветкой, когда их руки вновь соединились. На этот раз скользнуть в память было проще — не так давно. Всего лишь восьмое ноября, когда его подстрелили на телебашне. Снова накатили ужас и жжение в груди, где только чудом не вышибло тириумный регулятор.   
Саймон снова смотрел в черное дуло, пока Маркус решал, оставить ли его в живых — те бесконечные секунды полного отчаяния. «Прости», — шепот над ухом пришел из будущего.  
Сжимая пистолет в трясущихся руках, Саймон втиснул себя в шкаф, слыша грохот ног. Он ждал, готовясь стрелять — но никто так и не распахнул дверь. Снизу раздалась стрельба, исчез контакт с девиантом, который работал оператором, но после никто не вышел на крышу.   
Через несколько часов, потеряв много тириума, Саймон решился попросить о помощи пробужденных. Пришла пробужденная 553 — та ST-300 с ресепшена.   
— Выходить нельзя, — предупредила она. — Все здание оцеплено полицией, нас всех проверяют специалисты из Киберлайф.  
— Тебе не опасно оставаться?  
— Они не могут определить пробужденных, только девиантов. Не беспокойся, я найду, где тебя спрятать.  
Лестница казалась бесконечно длинной. К счастью, люди ездили на лифте, а здесь встречались только андроиды. Большинство из них не были пробуждены, но даже они бросали сочувственные взгляды и не сообщали о нарушителе.  
На тридцать шестом этаже 553 свернула, проводя Саймона в комнату хранения реквизита.   
— Обычно люди заходят сюда только на съемках, а пока большинство съемок отменены. Просто спрячься. У нас мало тириума, но тебе должно хватить.  
Она сунула в руку пакет и быстро вышла, оставляя Саймона в темноте. По крайней мере, тут было тепло и больше места. Можно отсидеться, думал он, устраиваясь поудобнее. Энергосберегающий режим, перезарядка. То, что нужно после штурма. Хотелось верить, что они победили хоть ненадолго, что мирное заявление Маркуса действительно что-то изменит.  
Может, дело было в этих мечтах, или в том, что Саймона действительно серьезно подстрелили — мысли путались, плыли, внимание совсем рассеялось. Он понял, что кто-то вошел, только когда вспыхнул свет и люди вдруг оказались повсюду.  
Жесткий женский голос командовал:   
— Мне нужен фон, вот этот, с поляризационным слоем. Да, оба рулона. И проектор... да не этот же, второй, маленький, сама не видишь? Да, вот это тоже. Все три! Нет, нужно смарт-стекло, а не эта херня!   
Невысокая полная девушка заглянула в закуток к Саймону и замерла. Он смотрел на нее, не моргая. Может, удастся притвориться мертвым...   
— Ди, чего ты там зависаешь? Мне нужно смарт-стекло!  
— Тут... тут... это! Эта штука!  
Вторая женщина перегнулась через стойку, сощурилась. Саймон не мог ее увидеть, не выдав себя.  
— А, это часть реквизита. Смарт-стекло, я думаю, в другой секции. Возьми его, иди на студию.  
— Конечно, Эмилия... Но вдруг оно опасно?  
— Ты боишься пенопластовых яблок? Никакой разницы. Из другого отдела в наш кинули, вот и все. Иди уже, время, время!  
Девушка убежала. Вторая женщина попала в поле зрения. Уже немолодая, ярко накрашенная, с выбритыми висками и ярким пронзительным взглядом. В ней было что-то знакомое, но Саймон слишком паниковал, потому что она смотрела прямо на него. Потом тронула рану, покачала головой.  
— Надо бы тебя заштопать. Идти можешь? Хорош притворяться, Саймон. Давай, поднимай задницу, у нас мало времени. И диод сними.  
Пришлось мигнуть, подняться, цепляясь за ее руку. У нее нашелся маленький нож. Без диода Саймон действительно выглядел человеком.  
— Откуда вы знаете мое имя? — спросил он шепотом. Она точно была человеком, не андроидом! Но все-таки знала его имя, и помогла накинуть другую куртку, и вывела по лестнице, невозмутимо прошла мимо полицейских — те только отсканировали ее карту допуска и пропустили, ни о чем не спросив.  
В кибертакси она села рядом, не задавая адрес.  
— Все еще не узнал?  
Саймон беспомощно мигнул. Он ничего не понимал — и хотел бы предположить, но совпадал только рост и разворот плеч.  
— Современная косметика творит чудеса, милый, — Эмилия улыбнулась и тронула его щеку.  
— Мия? — единственное предположение уже не звучало так дико.   
— Да. Скоро будет эфир, я занята, но ты можешь остаться у меня. Если честно, я боялась, что тебя убили давным-давно. Когда ты так сбежал...  
— Ты же поняла, что я андроид! — Саймон прижал руку к простреленной груди.  
Мия рассмеялась. Она казалась лет на двадцать моложе, и теперь в ее дыхании точно не было следов алкоголя, он мог быть уверен.   
— Я знала с самого начала. Мой сын умер, мертвые не возвращаются. Я, конечно, бухала, но последние-то мозги не пропила. Все в порядке, милый. Я рада, что ты выкарабкался.  
Она коротко тронула губами щеку, задала адрес и вышла, начиная сразу звонить, что-то приказывать, распоряжаться... Кибертакси тронулось с места. Саймон уезжал в безопасность.  
Картинка потускнела и пошла артефактами. Маркус улыбался.   
— Потом все было просто: я дождался, пока она пришла, мы поговорили, и я ушел в Иерихон. Как раз успел вернуться перед Маршем Свободы.  
— И она не возражала?  
— Она просила звонить. Сказала, что я — как будто реинкарнация того Саймона-человека, и она будет болеть за нашу победу.   
Маркус мигнул. Наверное, искал больше информации про Эмилию Кларк. Директор по анимации в Сенчури, в конце тридцать пятого была в отпуске по состоянию здоровья после смерти единственного сына.   
— Ты рассказывал Норт?  
— Я боялся, что она не поймет.  
Маркус кивнул. Да, он лучше всех понимал. Впрочем, следовало рассказать — потом, когда перестанет так дрожать в груди. Удивительно, но теперь Саймон чувствовал себя лучше. Сильнее. Крепче. Их связь только усилилась.  
— Я хотел бы с ней познакомиться, — Маркус улыбнулся.  
— Я спрошу. Она... Она все равно как будто немного ждет, что я буду тем Саймоном. Я стараюсь не давить. Мия меня спасла. Я не хочу причинять ей боль.  
Люди такие хрупкие. Оставалось только верить, что однажды Мия сможет сказать всем, что ее второй сын — андроид.


	4. Четыре

Тишину нарушал только едва слышный шорох работающих тириумных насосов. Наконец, Саймон поднял голову.  
— Я не собирался праздновать человеческие праздники, но у меня есть подарок.   
— Какой сюрприз. У меня тоже.  
Маркус улыбался так, что в животе что-то вздрогнуло.  
Не хотелось шевелиться, но Саймон все-таки сполз по кровати и вытащил большую банку без подписи и пакет вместе с ней.  
Когда он натянул защитные перчатки, Маркус не выдержал.  
— Что это?  
— Средство для пропитки пластика. Предназначено для андроидов, работающих в опасных зонах, защищает от высоких температур и всего такого.  
— Тогда все должны его использовать.  
— У нас нет на всех. Мы с Джошем и Норт решили, что защитить нужно тебя, это ты постоянно получаешь угрозы поджога. Остальным тоже добудем, не беспокойся, — Саймон взял губку. — Но мы хотим — я хочу! — защитить тебя.  
— Тогда хотя бы на тебя хватит? Банка довольно большая.  
— Это на одного, — Саймон покачал головой. — Мне не нужно, серьезно! Я просто...  
Он скрипнул от неожиданности — Маркус попытался его перехватить, уронить на постель, Саймон вывернулся в последний момент, ударил в плечо и сел сверху.  
Глаза у Маркуса округлились, рот приоткрылся, а Саймон поставил банку ему на грудь и снова взял губку.  
— Сопротивление бесполезно?  
— Абсолютно. Я собираюсь тебя защитить любой ценой, — Саймон дернул ворот его свитера, отмечая, что Маркус притих, только смотрел снизу вверх незнакомым взглядом.  
Внутри сразу отозвалось, задрожало, и Саймон куснул губу, пытаясь унять возбуждение.  
Не время. У него другой план.  
Пальцы Маркуса с нежностью скользнули по руке, плечу, проблеснули белизной, погружая в соединение, но на этот раз всего лишь ради прямой передачи какого-то крупного пакета данных. И чувства снова вспыхнули, замерцали внутри: радость, желание делиться, нежность.  
Тем более неожиданно прозвучала фраза, когда соединение прервалось:  
— Сейчас я попытаюсь тебя ударить.  
Маркус отставил банку пропитки и без замаха вскинул кулак, остановив его в миллиметре от носа. Саймон только ошалело хлопал глазами. Снова замах, быстрое движение — и остановка напротив тириумного насоса. В голове что-то прощелкнулось, и на третий раз Саймон вдруг простроил метод защиты. Всего лишь перехватить запястье, отвести в сторону, а потом развилка: залом или простая остановка.  
Вторая тоже оказалась весьма жесткой — Маркуса аж в кровать вбило.  
— Вот так! — он радостно взмахнул второй рукой. Саймон пришпилил и ее.  
— Что это?  
— Один армейский андроид — его спасла коллега — передал мне дамп боевых и оборонительных знаний, а я подарил его тебе.  
Добраться до знаний напрямую не получалось: похоже, это был очень глубокий дамп фактического обучения, а не программа вроде той, что передал Коннор.  
Чудо еще, что усвоилась без конфликтов. Хотя вряд ли Маркус рисковал бы, отдавая что-то непроверенное. Он тоже хотел защитить.  
Саймон опустился ниже, глядя ему в глаза, и медленно, с чувством поцеловал. Переплетенные пальцы, отведенные за голову руки, общее чувство, какой он напряженный, перегруженный... Нет, нет — это Саймон попросту видел его излучение, замечая, какое плотное поле вокруг сервоприводных зон.  
— Ты же перепишешь эти знания другим? — спросил Саймон.  
— Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы другие о них знали, — Маркус прикрыл глаза. — Я уже немного испытал этот дамп, там действительно много опасного: шпионаж, диверсии, саперное дело, управление механическим транспортом.   
— И даже Норт?  
— Особенно Норт.  
Саймон сжал губы, отстранился. Взгляд упал на кабель, идущий по стене — и сразу вспыхнули варианты, как применить для задержания, оглушения, удушения... Да. Пожалуй, Норт и правда может отреагировать по-своему.  
— Я не хочу раскола. Но я не хочу и случайных жертв.  
— Сними одежду и скин. Я обработаю, — Саймон переводил взгляд с предмета на предмет, мгновенно находя способы применить их для нападения. Забавно. Страшновато и весело.  
Поток образов удалось подавить, и теперь лампа на стене была просто лампой, стакан — просто стаканом без скрытой убойной силы, достаточной, чтобы избавиться от пяти-шести человек.  
Кажется, тот андроид специализировался на диверсионной деятельности. Всплывали даже какие-то тени воспоминаний, но их Саймон старательно подавлял, не желая лезть в чужую жизнь.  
Наконец, он повернулся к Маркусу, обнаженному и сверкающему. Даже множество шрамов и едва заделанные отверстия от пуль его не портили — наоборот. Саймон провел рукой по груди, поцеловал чуть ниже тириумного насоса.  
Глянцево-белая, с ноздреватыми завихрениями жидкость пропитала губку, и первый слой сначала просто лег, не впитываясь. Саймон водил губкой медленно, не торопясь, как прописано было в инструкции. Одна банка на одного андроида, защита от деградирующего воздействия большинства кислот, устойчивость к огню. Пропитка вступила в реакцию с пластиком, и Маркус переступил на месте, коротко вздохнул:  
— Немного жжет.  
— Не больно?  
— Нет. Наоборот.  
Его член приподнялся, и Саймон не отказал себе в удовольствии обтереть его.  
Под действием реакции пластик менял цвет: от белого в серый, потом в очень плотный, бархатистый черный. По ладоням, по запястьям — даже внутренний жар больше не опасен. По лицу, губам, по широкой спине, испещренной следами, от поясницы вниз, по ногам, обрабатывая каждый палец. Саймон улыбался, следя, как пластик меняется и как тяжелее дышит от перегрева Маркус. Непривычный цвет только больше заводил. Скоро — Саймон хотел верить, что скоро! — каждый андроид под скином будет таким вот глубоко черным, устойчивым, защищенным от самой пугающей человеческой угрозы — сжигания заживо.  
Пропитки хватило, но больше ничего не осталось. Тогда Маркус взял губку и оставил отпечаток ладони на груди, чуть ниже шеи.   
— Я обязательно добуду для тебя еще, — сказал он, когда реакция закончилась, оставляя четкий черный след. Саймон поцеловал его руку, где уже не осталось пропитки. Остался только странный химический запах, но вместо анализа Саймон просто приоткрыл окно, чтобы выветрилось, и вернулся снова.  
Маркус опять включил скин, и теперь он казался немного темнее. Впрочем, все тот же Маркус. Все та же улыбка, прикосновение, поцелуй. Саймон, разогретый уже, подтолкнул его к постели и не отказал в удовольствии крутануть так, чтобы уронить лицом вниз и пришпилить пониже спины собственным весом.  
— Ты не против? — Саймон охрип от переизбытка чувств.  
— Продолжай. Я просто... Ох!  
Несильный шлепок отозвался Маркусу во всех системах, Саймон легко видел это в излучении. И снова шлепнуть — несильно, разогревая. Новые способности помогали тонко и точно рассчитывать силу: как надавить на спину между лопатками, как толкнуться пальцами внутрь, ощущая тесноту и жар.   
Никаких травм, только растянуть немного, подготовить, дрожа от желания. Саймон впервые собирался быть сверху и от волнения едва не забыл завестись сам. Разогретый, распластанный Маркус, отзывчивый, как глина под пальцами: его хотелось мять, выглаживать, целовать по каждому изгибу, каждому стыку. Пальцы уже легко погружались, и собственный апгрейд почти болел от готовности, когда Саймон все-таки рискнул толкнуться. Такая горячая теснота! Выскользнуть — и снова внутрь. Выскользнуть. Вернуться, не торопясь, чтобы прочувствовать это соединение. Маркус не мог перестать стонать, он оказался изумительно громким. Такой красивый. У Саймона щемило в груди, когда он целовал затылок, шею и место за ухом — очень чувствительное. Быстрее, быстрее, синхронизироваться с ним, забыть обо всем — пока переплетенные пальцы не вспыхнут синевой, соединяя в единое целое, кричащее от кайфа.  
Саймон вышел из соединения и выскользнул, поцеловал поясницу. Снова сладкий, мягкий стон.  
— Ты лучший, ты знаешь?   
Маркус хмыкнул:  
— Вранье. Лучший — ты.   
Они устроились рядом, соединились, делясь послевкусием чувств — всей нежностью, любовью и тревогой.  
— Хочешь поехать со мной в Вашингтон?  
— Я нужен здесь.  
— Они справятся.  
Саймон помолчал. Справятся ли? Раньше казалось, что и отъезд Маркуса все разрушит, но время шло, а Иерихон только укрепился.  
Стоит проверить, подумал Саймон и сказал вслух:  
— Может быть.


End file.
